Taste of the Future
by winxclubbs
Summary: Hi guys it is winxclubbs. Serena is late for school, but doesn't now it would have been better to have been late
1. Chapter 1

THE BIG REVEAL

Hey guys i know it has been a while since i have posted anything. But now i am back and i will post more.

chapter one : surprise,surprise

it was a normal day in Serena's life. She was getting ready for school.

" Luna hve you seen my uniform i can't find it. If I don't find it i am GONNA be late" said Serena

" Serena it is in the dryer, remeber your mum was cleaning it. She told you to put your clothes in there places but you said that you where doing homework" said Luna

Serena ran to her bathroom she rapidly put on her clothes and ate breakfirst and ran to school. She arrived in just the nick of time. The teacher was in the hall talking to someone...

" Good morning class, It looks like today we have a splecial guest. HE is from Hardvard collage from America."

Said Miss Haruna. Serena wasn't paying attention, she was busy thinking about a certain someone. *Darien is gonna be home in just a few weeks...* she thought.

" I would like to introduce Darien Shields" Said Miss Haruna

Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye where shocked and they shouted

" DARIEN!"

Then Darien said.

"Hi girls, how are you doing. Looks like you have taken good care of my sweet princess"

"Darien Shields what are you doing here in Tokyo" said Mina. Then Raye added

" Darien I thought we agreed if you where to come erly you would have told us that"

" Girls,girls please relax. I told you but you weren't listaning" said Darien trying to defend himself.

Suddenly Serena looked up.

"Girls will you please be quite " Serena said

Then she realized why they were shouting. Then Serena said

" Endymion Darien Moon Rose Earth what in Eath are you doing in Tokyo" She said exploding (AN: I made up his full name)

*Oh oh I am in sooooooooo much trouble* thought Darien. He was about to answer but got interrupted by miss Haruna.

" WHAT IS GOING ON HERE ? SERENA AMY MINA RAYE AND LITA EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW!"

"Well you see miss Haruna, Daren right here is our friend and he was supposed to come back from America in a few weeks. We made a deal with him that IF he were to come he would contact us, but he didn't ... and now he is in big trouble from us AND Serena" said Amy with stress in her voice. Then Serena continued saying

" And now will you please explain to ME why you didn't tell me you where coming early" she said with sadness in her voice

" Well you se Sere I was going to tell Lita and I did tell her but she wasn't listning so I was going tell you but they cut of my phone so then I thought it would be a nice surprise "

Said Darien, Serena was suddendly happy

" Oh Darien I am so sorry for getting angry at you" she said " It is ok Serena i am sorry for not telling you " Darien said very happy to be with his love once again. What he didn't was that Serena had another surprise for him. She told him that

". Oh by the way while you where gone Rini came to visit she said that she was a big sister to a new boy"

Darien was so happy to her her news that he lifted Serena by the waist and spined her around. Serena was laughing while the girls where in the backround smiling and been happy for there prince and princess.

Menwhile the classroom was totally in the dark about what was going on so Molly asked

" Serena what is going on, why did Darien lift you"

Serena answerd

" Well you see Molls Darien lifted me because, well because ..." Serena didn't know how to answer, she couldn't tell her that is was because it was her future son they where laughing about. Then a few seconds later Sailor Pluto apeard, she said

" It is okay Princess you can tell them about Prince Terra. it is time to tell them all about the past, present and future. It is time to revealthem your true selfs." she said in a all mysterious voice. The classroom was astonished that sailor ploto was there.

"Sailor Pluto what are you doing here? " asked a boy from there classroom it was Melvin

" I can't answer that the princess must" Pluto said, as she said outer scouts appeard.

"What is going on in here. What are the sailor scouts and doing in my classroom ?" said mis Haruna shocked. Serena sighed and answerd carefuly.

" You see mis H the scputs are here to see there leader who is in fact ..."

hahah you have to wait to see the next chapter i will posted within the next few weeks or days.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY Y'ALL! I KNOW IT'S BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINCE I'VE POSTED SOMETHING BUT I HAD A HUGE AMOUNT OF SCHOOL WORK AND I ALSO HAD WRITERS BLOCK, PLUS MY LAPTOP LOST ALL IT'S MEMORY AND I LOST THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER THAT I LOVED, I AM NOT COMPLETELY OVER THE WRITERS BLOCK AND I CAN'T WRITE PROPERLY SO I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU WHY I WAS AWAY, ANT THAT WHOEVER REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER OR GIVES ME GOOD IDEAS I WILL GIVE A SHOUTOUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER

Previously

"You see miss H the scouts are to see there leader, whom in fact is here." Serena said.

Present Time...

Serena continued by saying.

"You see there leader is for a fact standing where I am, she is talking to you right now. She is me... I am Sailor Moon''

The classroom started laughing,whereas Miss Haruna was laughing hysterically. The Inner Shenshi were red with anger, just as they were about to speak Sailor Uranus came in looking as she was about to kill anyone whom was laughing. The classroom saw this and shut up immediately. Sailor Uranus said.

" How dare you mortals laugh at The Princess, you will pay for it, NO ONE talks to the...'' Serena interrupted by telling Uranus.

" Calm down Uranus they have a right to laugh it is not everyday that the leader of the Sailor Scouts turns out to be the Clumsiest and dumbest person in Tokyo..." She was interrupded by Darien

" DO NOT DARE SAY YOU ARE DUMB SERENITY" He said with fury, (how dare these people make Sere think that she is dumb) he thought.

"but if they need prof then I can just show them," Serena continued by saying.

" MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

As Serena transformed , Molly, Melvin and Miss Haruna stared in awe, as they saw the person that turned out to be SM( AN: SAILOR MOON)

A few seconds later Sailor Moon appeared in front of them, she gestured to Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye (AN: Raye transferred schools so she could be with her friends, then the classroom turned towards them, the girls looked at each other and nodded shouting.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power !"

They transformed. Suddenly there was a white light. Queen Serenity appeared, and Sailor Moon started crying her eyes out as she saw her mother of one thousand years ago.

" MOTHER! what are you doing here ?!"

Molly then asked " MOTHER?, Serena your mother has blue hair, who is this woman and why does she have the same hair style as yours?."

Serena ignored her and stared at her mother, Darien came behind her and hugged her, Serena asked.

" Endy is this a Dream , MOTHER isn't here with us I must be dreaming. If this is a dream please let this last forever I have missed mother so much i miss her hugs and lullabies. Oh Endymion please tell me this isn't a dream is it.''

Darien hugged her and caressed her cheek lightly and whispered lightly in her ear loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Oh my love, don't cry I know you have missed her and worry not she is right here, look she is right there with open arms go and hug her" He urged her to do, and then finally she looked up to see her mother crying softly with open arms as she waited for her to come running towards her. Serena looked around and found that all the scouts ,inner and outer, were bowing towards the queen of the Silver Millennium and the class including Miss Haruna was looking confused as to what the hell was going on, Serena got out of Darien's embrace and ran towards her mother, once she reached she started sobbing almost immediately.

Darien being the gentleman he was addressed the class and said to them.

"Hello you might not know who I am, I am Darien Shields and the boyfriend of Tsukino Serena. I know you might be wondering what is going on, I can briefly tell you that what you saw today has to be kept a secret."

"Why do we need to listen to you, you alien phsycopath..." That student was going to comtunie when Kunzite pointedt his sword at him and said.

" You idiotic mortal, how dare you say that to the Prince of the planet that you are living at... You should be bowing down at him and praising him for keeping this planet perfectly intact since all you mortals have done has been to poulut it and throw waste inside the beautiful waters, that once used to be clear and breath taking. Darien then said:

" Kunzite release the poor human now, and that's an order." Kunzite did as he was told but kept glaring at the student that went sheet white when the sword touched his neck. " But your majesty he insulted you, you shouldn't forgive him, he has done nothing that deserves your apologies" Kunzite stated, but Darien however said:

" If Sere and I killed everyone that had been rude to us, then there would be no human population left and what kind of future rulers don't forgive those that made a mistake. He doesn't know who we are therefore we can't be mad at him." As he said the bell rung declaring it was now lunch. With that said Serena who was now out of her mother's embrace stood in perfect posture and said. "We will explain everything once lunch ends. Right now just have a calm lunch because what we will have to say is hard to admit." With that said everyone went to Lunch very confused and not sure of what to expect once lunch was over.

THAT'S IT FOR NOW AND I APOLOGISE FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST THIS. PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS AND MAKE SURE TO TELL WHAT YOU WANT ME TO ADD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAVE A HUGE AMOUNT OF WRITERS BLOCK.

THANKS, YOURS TRULY WINXCLUBBS =) ? ﾟﾘﾉ?


End file.
